


Kohai, My Weakness-

by shishooter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, the only Togakoma fanfiction we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishooter/pseuds/shishooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda discovers a wealthy kohai he could love. Togami is said kohai. Hope blossoms immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kohai, My Weakness-

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably delete this later  
> sorry  
> day 6 of SHSL Rare Pair Week

Komaeda reflects on the days when he first met his kohai. It must have been years ago when he met the blond, at the first meeting for a new club. Komaeda was thrilled to join, hoping he would meet some new friends, but instead he met the enigmatic boy.

He was taller than Komaeda, but not by much, and clearly still growing. He looked cold, stern, concealing all emotions behind his icy blue eyes. Behind the frozen glare was intelligence, as if the boy was one to weigh all words and actions before carrying them out. The sense of power radiating from him was unlike anything Komaeda had felt before.

  
“I’m sorry, this is a restricted club.” he said, adjusting his glasses. “Restricted to- extremely wealthy people.”

  
“I know, and came to join.” Komaeda said, wishing he had glasses to adjust like his sexy kohai. “I’m Nagito Komaeda- nice to meet you.”

  
The other boy sighs. “Byakuya Togami, as if you didn’t know.”

  
“I didn’t.” Komaeda widens his eyes slightly. “What a lovely name! Positively hope-inspiring.”

  
“This club does not need a homeless-looking brat with one character trait to display. Get your ratty clothing and overly emotional speeches about hope out of here.”

  
Komaeda sniffs. “But Togammiiiiiiii…. You don’t understand! Your face gives me hope!”

  
“As it should. I have a lovely face.” Togami says flatly. “But. You are my senpai, and yet, I am the one not noticing you. This could never be more than a brief but heated rivalry, in which I emerge victorious.”

  
Komaeda blinks, posing attractively. “You can be my senpai in bed.”

  
“That would require me to be at least a year ahead of you, and I doubt either of us change ages in the bedroom.” Togami mutters.

  
“So you’re not a shotacon? Disappointing.”

  
Togami leans forward, cold eyes on Komaeda’s. “You’re disappointing.”

  
“I know. Absolute trash.”

  
“Completely.” Togami leans forward further, lips brushing against Komaeda’s like stationary windshield wipers, resting against a car window.

  
Their relationship blossomed like a weed in summer, overtaking all other plants in the vicinity. They became the most important thing in the life of the other, and Komaeda was thrilled. Sadly, his luck cycle countered this, and he fell into despair.

  
Several years passed, and Togami moved on. He thought the chapter of his life with his whimsical senpai had passed, but one day he found himself assigned to wake up comatose patients. To his surprise, one of them was his senpai.

  
He stared at the white haired boy, innocently laid out and unconscious. He was completely vunerable, and Togami slowly reached out a hand to lay against the exposed flesh of-

 

 

Saionji giggled, pen hovering above the paper. “Ma-hi-ru, what’s another name for Big Bro Komaeda?”

  
“You could try ‘wanton albino’.” Mahiru helpfully provided.

  
“He's not an- ah, perfect then. Fanfiction is- so- FUN.” her giggle morphed into an evil laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> God I really hope I don't start shipping this for real
> 
> ha  
> haha


End file.
